This investigation will document the speech and language development patterns of children prenatally exposed to multiple drugs including cocaine (MD+C) who live in stable foster or adoptive care environments in eastern Washington state. This group is of particular interest because of the interactions among biologic and environmental factors that puts them at risk for developmental delay. The research question to be addressed is: "Do speech and language development patterns differ for children whose backgrounds include prenatal exposure to MD+C compared to (l) children prenatally exposed to multiple drugs without cocaine (MD-C), (2) non- exposed children living in foster homes (NFH), or (3) non-exposed children living in their natural homes (NNH)?" During this 2-year project period, language data will be gathered, via standardized tests and video/audiotapes of naturalistic play interactions, from 200 children (50 per group). Children recruited the first year will be assessed once the first year and once the second: those newly recruited the second year will be assessed once. Since there exist no longitudinal data on language development patterns for the MD+C group and scant data on such children living in foster/ adoptive homes outside of large cities, this proposed project is significantly different in nature from previous studies. Moreover, it will provide a data base for a future comprehensive longitudinal study. Results from this investigation will be disseminated specifically to families of children for immediate decision regarding early intervention as well as generally to educators and health care professionals regarding the projected impact of this group of children on academic, social, and health service systems.